Un nouveau départ
by Yukipi
Summary: Résumé pas terrible désolée: La guerre finale vient tout juste de se terminer et Harry se sent perdu. Il en perd le goût de vivre. Cependant la vie en a décidée autrement pour lui.


**Un nouveau départ**

**Auteur: **Yukipi

**Note de l'auteur:** Tout d'abord, les personnes ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à J.K. Rowling mais cependant l'histoire si ^^ Ce n'est que mon deuxième One-shot donc je ne garantie rien. Surtout que je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête.

J'ai eu la flemme de corriger, mais ma chère amie Draconixia a bien voulu me corriger (quel courage !)

Je viens tout juste de tuer Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas le bonheur, la satisfaction ou même le soulagement qui m'envahit. Mais bien au contraire. C'est la tristesse et le désespoir.

J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne vois que des cadavres, amis et ennemis mélangés. Dans la mort, il n'y a plus de distinction. Je me dirige en trébuchant sur les corps que je ne veux pas identifier vers la grande salle.

Je cherche Ron, Hermione, et toutes mes connaissances du regard. Mais pour l'instant je ne vois personne et cela m'angoisse de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'arrive enfin dans la grande salle et j'aperçois enfin toute la famille Weasley avec Hermione dans un coin de la salle. Ils ont l'air de s'en être bien sortit bien que Bill soit allongé et le visage ensanglanté et que Ron ait un bras qui pend de façon anormal.

Mais ils sont tous souriant, donc c'est qu'il n'y a pas de dommage grave. Alors que je vais les rejoindre, je vois deux personnes allongées sur des lits. Seuls. Un terrible pressentiment me prend et je m'avance vers eux, avec un sentiment d'irréalité. Une fois devant eux, je ne peux que les fixer d'un regard terne. On ne peut pas douter qu'il n'y a plus de vie en eux, plus le moindre souffle ou rire.

Doucement, je recule et sors de la salle. Je laisse mes pas me guider. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à destination que je m'aperçois que je suis dans la tour d'astronomie. Inconsciemment, je lève la tête pour admirer la nuit.

Comment? Comment est-ce possible que le ciel soit aussi magnifique alors qu'un horrible drame vient juste de se dérouler? Que des milliers de personnes soient mortes ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, à réaliser.

Et maintenant? Maintenant que j'ai accompli mon destin, que j'ai tué Voldemort que vais-je bien pouvoir faire? Etre auror? J'ai vu assez de mort pour au moins dix vies. Me marier avec Ginny? Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'aimer ou même de tout simplement aimer les filles.

Soudain, le vide me parut attirant, hypnotisant. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me dirige vers le bord. C'est comme si le vide m'appelait. Mais un bruit m'arrêta. Le craquement typique d'un elfe de maison. Surpris, je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Androméda, la mère de Tonk et l'elfe de maison de celle-ci.

Androméda avait pleuré. Cela se voyait facilement par ses joues humides et ses yeux rouges. Elle me fixa sans rien dire quelques secondes puis silencieusement, elle me donna doucement un paquet de chiffon que je n'avais pas vu qu'elle portait.

Puis, la voix cassée par ces pleurs et la tristesse, me dit :

- Prend soin de lui. C'est ton rôle, je suis trop vieille pour m'en occuper.

Puis elle fit signe à son elfe et tous deux disparurent comme ils étaient venus.

Je regarde le paquet de chiffon qu'Androméda m'avait soigneusement posé dans les bras et écarta délicatement le tissu bleu. Le visage d'un bébé de quelques mois à peine en sorti. J'eus honte de moi aussitôt. J'avais oublié mon filleul Teddy dans ma tristesse.

J'avais oublié de ce qui allait devenir mon fils. Secoué, je pus sentir enfin les larmes glisser sur mes joues. Des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de joie et d'espoir car j'avais enfin trouvé un nouveau but dans ma vie.

M'occuper de Teddy Lupin et peut-être même des orphelins que cette guerre a trop fait. Enfin d'éviter à ceux-ci de finir comme Tom Jedusor ou d'avoir la même vie que moi.

Oui cela pourrait être intéressant. Après tout, cela sera un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie aussi bien pour moi que pour ces orphelins.

FIN

J'espère un petit commentaire, je prendrais bien toutes les critiques constructives ^^


End file.
